Ruby Dagger
by JinxPrincess13
Summary: when a new villain appears and fatally wound the only titan who can properly harm her, the titans must find a way to stop this new rival, before she finds a way to stop them for good.
1. Chapter 1

_CLANG! _The razor cape connected with deadly claws. _CLANG! _And again. _CLANG! _And she was forcing him back a step with every hit. _CLANG! SWISH! THWUMP! THUMP! _They struck, he stumbled over some rubble, and her razor claws came down hard upon his shoulder. He fell and she pinned him down by the injured shoulder. Seeing the look of agony on his face made her smile as she raised her hand, one claw outstretched, to strike the finishing blow. He would gasp in fear if he could. She brought the claw down, her eyes squeezed shut in excitement, but when she opened them...her claw...it was in the ground, sunk deep. The boy had...disappeared. She tried to yank her claw out when she was struck from behind, effectively freeing he claw. There was the little bat boy. _A teleporter, huh? This just got interesting..._ she thought as she picked herself up. They charged at each other once more, he swiped but she bent backwards so that the cape flew over her face. She countered with a deadly strike from her claws, but he teleported behind her. This time she anticipated it, and struck him just as he rematerialized. He slammed against a nearby building and there was a sickening crack. He couldn't get up. He was in agony. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and his red eyes closed as pain shot continuously through his shoulder and back. He opened his eyes slightly and saw the blurry outline of the crimson girl standing over him. She reached down to the injured teleporter and hooked one edged fingernail through his one-piece, lifting him off his feet. His head lolled uselessly to the side. She drew back her other volatile hand, ready to strike the finishing blow when... "So... who's the bad guy here?" came a confused voice from behind.

The titans south arrived on the scene just as Ruby pulled back her hand to strike the last last blow. To stop what could have been a killing blow Kid-Flash spoke up first. "So...who's the bad guy here?" he was genuinely confused. This strange sinister looking girl was about to kill Kyd Wykkyd, currently, as far as the titans knew, a member of the HIVE 5. The girl swivelled round, dropping Kyd Wykkyd, baring her knife-like teeth in a vicious snarl. She charged at the gathered titans, who promptly scattered, leaving her face to...well...not quite face to face, but you know what I mean...anyway, she was standing in front of Thunder. He sent a blast towards her but she cut through it with a single claw like a knife through hot butter. Every time he blasted her, she just swiped away the blasts with a careless swipe of her nails, until she came close. Before he could react properly she swiped upwards, but did not strike him. He aimed a punch at her, but she ducked down, kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in the chest, sending him half way across the street. "EEK!" she narrowly avoided the strike of electrical energy, only just noticing it upon seeing the dramatic light change to her right. Ruby dodged gracefully as Lightning sent volleys of his namesake at her. Only she was good. She just got closer and closer, until she was close enough to strike. Pain blossomed in Lightning's chest as he was thrown backwards by the force at which he was struck. He opened his eyes and gasped. His hand flew to his chest, where blood oozed out of three deep scratches on his breastplate at an alarming speed. He looked up as a shadow fell over him, gasping once more as the girl stood above him, ready to take another strike at his helpless form. Then she was gone. She shrieked as she was dragged away by none other than Kid-Flash. She clawed the arm that held her, and he cried out, dropping her as he continued to run. She rolled as she landed, scraping painfully against the ground, and skidding to a halt on her back. The next thing she knew, a blonde boy with green eyes was straddled upon her. Jericho looked directly into her eyes, his turning black and green as he made the attempt to overtake her, but he never got the chance. As his eyes changed, she scratched him across the left side of his face with such force that Jericho was launched to the side. She picked herself up fast, just in time to see the hex hurdle towards her. She caught it with the side of her index finger claw. The hex ran the length of the claw, creating sparks as it went, reaching the razor end, which was angled towards Jinx in a way that sent her hex back at her. She vaulted expertly over a speeding Kid-Flash, into the air where she protected herself from another long blue blast. She dived down through the elemental's attack, slicing it with one hand, and when she reached him she used the other hand to slice his face. The attack threw him against his brother, and both groaned as Thunder lifted himself back up. Ruby tried to continuously strike Jinx, who dodged expertly, but was still often caught by glances of the knife-like nails. Then she was stabbed in the leg. She wasn't able to move from Ruby's strike fast enough. And she fell to her knees, grasping the injured limb. Kid-Flash tried to grab her, as he had done with her when she was about to strike Lightning, but she anticipated the move and slit his ankle as he ran. Thunder tried to aim a punch at her, but she stabbed him through the hand. As he fell in agony, Jericho tried to strike from behind, but she caught his wrist and threw him into Jinx. She pinned both of them to the ground by their clothes with claw, raising her other hand with another two claws outstretched, ready to strike the final blows, when a crackle of electricity and a sudden change of light to her side stopped her. She removed the claw that was pinning her victims and held it between her and the electric beam, but instead of cutting through the beam, the electricity travelled down the claw and into her body. She shrieked as the electrical current caroused through her body, doubling over in pain as Jericho arose and helped Jinx to get away. When the convulsions of pain stopped she looked up to see Lightning, his hand outstretched, charged with his namesake. He took another shot at her but she dodged. Now she was dodging like crazy, actually fearing what would happen were he to strike her. He shot volley after volley, and she dodged blast after blast until...they just stopped. Lightning cried out, his outstretched hand flying to his chest, where blood still poured at a terrifying rate. Then he looked up, and Ruby was there. She slipped one nail under his head, gouging his chin, pushing it up so that he was forced to face her. Lightning felt tears of pain and frustration prick in his eyes, blurring his vision, ashamed of his own weakness as he felt the first tear roll down his cheek. "Stop crying you elemental scum! Looks like you're the one thing I can't deflect, so...you must die...cut out the waterworks, it'll be quick...quick...but immensely painful." She chuckled as she pulled back her other hand, ready to strike the finishing blow, and he closed his eyes and waited for the pain, the cold feeling of death as he was too weak to summon the energy to protect himself. He waited for the strike, but it never came. Ruby flew across the cold, unforgiving gravel in a haze of turquoise light.

**I kind of ran out of ideas on how to continue it here...please review**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

Ruby arose to see the blue elemental charging straight for her. He aimed another punch at her that she dodged, and fled from the scene in a flurry of back flips and twirls. Kid-Flash came over and tapped Thunder softly upon the shoulder, gesturing over to the crumpled body of Kyd Wykkyd, where Jinx had dragged herself over in an attempt to make sure he was alright, only to have collapsed onto his chest. They both went over, and Jericho followed until he heard the soft groan of pain from the side. He turned to see Lightning on his knees, clutching his torn abdomen. He ran over and grasped his elemental companions shoulder, causing him to look up. His breathing was laboured and came in short gasps. "J-Jericho...I-I c-cannot breathe! I th-think when she struck me...g-get my br-brother...I want t-to see m-my brother..." he coughed violently, flecks of blood falling on his legs. Jericho got up to alert Thunder of his brother's condition, as Lightning spat an alarming amount of blood onto his shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

Jericho rushed over to the blue elemental and tapped his shoulder frantically. "Jericho? What…?" he broke off when he followed his team mate's pointing finger. "hey, what's everyone looking at?" called Kid-Flash, peeking round. He gasped when he saw his fallen companion. "Thunder…t-take him back to the t-tower…"

"take him…to…the t…teen titans…Raven's a…a heal…healer…if he i…is injured…they can…help him…Flash…call them…tell them…we're coming…with th…three…three casualties."

"Jinx?"

"j-just…d-do it"

"erm…you heard her Thunder, go get your brother, take him to titans tower…I guess I'll have to contact the titans themselves." he sighed. This was the worst battle they'd ever been through. If Thunder wasn't fast enough…he shook his head to get the thoughts out of his mind. The elemental gathered his brother in his arms and summoned his cloud. Kid-Flash sighed again as his team mates disappeared into the distance and took out his communicator.

Robin reached forward and plucked his ringing communicator from the table. He flipped it open and Kid Flash appeared an the other side. "what is it, what's wrong?"

"oh boy wonder, you always jump to conclusions"

"then why did you contact me?"

"ok…we-ell…you see, this kid was about to kill Kyd Wykkyd so we fought them after realising that they were the villain, not him, so they were really difficult to defeat. Now we have three serious injuries, and Thunder's bringing his brother over because we really need a healing and I can take Jinx over but we kinda still need transport because we can't bring the last…err…patient…and…hey, couldn't we just of called them and asked them to send Raven over?"

"err…could you say that slowly…so that I can actually understand?"

"err…could _you _just send Star or BB over to pick up our little teleporter friend here? Thunder should be there in a few…so…yeah…"

**Meanwhile wherever Thunder and Lightning are right now:**

He groaned softly in his brother's arms, stirring slightly as warm blood continued gushing from the wounds. Thunder hoped it was his own paranoia that made the warmth of his twin grow less and less each second.

Raven had her work cut out for her when Thunder arrived with his blood-drenched brother on the brink of death. Lightning was lucky. Very lucky as it turned out. His left lung had been shredded almost beyond repair, several veins and arteries had been severed and even his stomach had been ripped clean in two. Despite these severe injuries and massive blood loss he survived to the point where he had been healed, then left unconscious in the med bay as the others attended to Thunder's injuries. The blue elemental winced when Raven took his hand to examine the wound. He found himself constantly glancing back to his twin, who had now been hooked up to a respirator. Raven noticed this too. "he'll be fine. Stop worrying, he's been healed, there's nothing more to do. Look at me!"

He looked back to face the sorceress as she lifted her hand to the deep scratches on his face. They were dangerously close to his eyes. Merely a millimetre closer and he would have been blinded for life. "then why must he be connected to that machine?"

Before she could even open her mouth to answer, Kid Flash, Starfire and Jericho stumbled in, the former holding his crumpled semi-conscious girlfriend while the alien princess supported the twisted form of Kyd Wykkyd. Raven was kept too busy with the other's injuries and soon forgot the elemental's question. He did not ask again.

The titans were gathered in the common room trying to get information from titans south about this villain. "y'see, whatever we threw at her, she was able to just…slice through!" blurted Kid Flash, covering his mouth seconds later.

"'her'? 'she'? you guys got your butts beaten by a girl?" Beast-boy collapsed in a fit of laughter. He cut the giggles short when he realised everyone was glaring death at him. "What?"

"It's not funny. She nearly killed one of us and seriously hurt the rest of us! She's dangerous, and what's more is she seemed to be enjoying the fight, judging by the way she'd been smiling!"

"Any weaknesses?"

"by the looks of it…only one…unless you catch her behind AND by surprise…electricity…it can hurt her, but nothing else we tried worked…" Jinx cut of, eyes downcast. At that moment the alarms went off and the room was bathed in a crimson glow.

"Titans! Trouble! Someone's causing havoc downtown!"

"anything we can do to help?" asked Jinx, leaping off her spot on the sofa only to be ushered back down by Robin and Kid Flash.

"no, we can deal with it, and you guys need to have time to recuperate." with that Robin lead his team away into the streets.

**Downtown Jump City:**

When the titans arrived on the scene it appeared they were already too late. The whole place was in desolation. Nothing was left without slashes and whole chunks taken out of it. Almost every car parked on the car was in halves and it was unclear which half went with which. Alongside this was a large amount of red staining across the place.

"wow. What on earth could've done this?" Beast-boy exclaimed, stumbling over the remains of what used to be a traffic light.

"not 'what'! 'who'!" they looked round in time to see a girl back flip onto one of the car halves. Then they noticed her abnormal appearance. Taking their eyes away from her stiletto boots, miniskirt that had been ripped at the bottom to represent spikes and her strappy top that only just covered her bust, they found their eyes drawn to the girl's face. The vicious features were contorted in a ferocious snarl, showing steel fangs ending every tooth, her blood-coloured eyes flashing with a mix of bloodlust and excitement, fringed by crimson hair cut carefully into short knife-like jabs. Her hands were raised in half-formed fists, long silver talons rounding out from where her fingernails would usually be, half stained with dry, dark red blood, as were her clothes and face. "They call me the Ruby Dagger!"

"err…who's 'they'?" Ruby dropped her fists and uncurled them, the snarl falling from her face to be replaced with a stupid, blank expression.

"erm…technically 'they' refers to the components of my own mouth…oh whatever! Hope you're prepared to die!" with that she leapt off her perch and dived at the titans.

**Short sweet chapters. Please review, Reviews are what keep me going :P**


	4. was labelled as chapter 3

She landed swiftly and gracefully in the midst of the titans and spun a complete circle, claws outstretched. All the titans moved out of the way in time…except for one. Cyborg was too slow. A slash through the chest. He powered down and hit the floor with a dull 'thunk'. She spared a glance at the cybernetic teen before moving straight to the next one; Robin.

Dodging her strikes expertly, Robin fought back with a lunge of his Bo staff, only to bring it back with the top sliced off. Ruby then struck out so that all that remained was the piece held within his hand

She would have struck him again had she not seen a flash of emerald light to the side. Whipping round, she struck out just in time to protect herself from Starfire's onslaught. With nothing to send back at the airborne princess, the retreated with slow steps. She only just noticed it approaching from behind.

One vile claw hooked through Beast Boy's leg. he was in form of a bull, and before he could change back to normal he was tossed full force into his team mate. The Ruby Dagger moved away, eyes searching for the remaining two. Doubtless, the two she had just taken out would rise again, she was keeping alert for any significant movement.

Suddenly a dark energy enveloped one clawed hand. She looked over her shoulder to see Raven. Hissing like a snake, she spread her fingers, her claws cutting delicately yet harshly through darkness. She swiped out with her other hand, destroying the ice-disk Robin had thrown. These people were weak in her eyes, nothing but bugs, and she was the zapper.

Starfire was back up. Ruby decided that she was the one that had to be taken out first. She abandoned the other two, heading straight for the alien princess. She cut through every spring-green blast sent her way until she got close. Starfire fell, clutching her throat from which blood poured at an alarming rate. Ruby spat at her and walked away nonchalantly.

Robin ran over to try and help his girlfriend and Ruby caught his cape. She swung him and hurled him at Raven, who had also moved to help Starfire. They smashed through a window, landing in a mangled heap amongst a collection of desks. Robin, being at the top of the pile, recovered first and ran to the window edge, only to find that Ruby had fled and Beast Boy was now impounded into the front half of a sliced mini.

**YES B****ES! TOOK ME SO LONG JUST TO CREATE THE FIGHT SCENE, AND BECAUSE IT TOOK ME SO LONG THAT'S WHY IT'S SHORT! So, yeah, Ruby Dagger mauls the titans, taking out Cy instantly because I don't like him, don't know why, I just don't.**


	5. Chapter 5, The Message

"Brother?" Thunder noticed his brother's hand twitching where it lay. One pale orb cracked open and Lightning's mouth twitched into a very brief smile. The twitching hand latched weakly onto the nearest of his brother's, but his arm seemed to be having a spasm attack, and the hand was quickly wrenched away. He groaned softly and Thunder frowned, resting his hand on his brother's shoulder, asking him how he felt.

"Like someone is slicing into my chest with a hot knife." He replied, pulling the oxygen mask down around his neck.

"Well…that's close enough to what happened…" mumbled Kid Flash.

"I know what happened" The closest he could get to a snap, it sounded more like whining. He gazed around at his team through half-lidded eyes and snap-whined for them to go away. After a few minutes of silence, Jinx nodded and dragged Jericho and Flash out into the main room. Lightning sighed and looked back to his brother, giving a thin frown. He flicked a finger to the respirator and quirked an eyebrow. Thunder smiled.

"It's to help you breathe."

"I don't like it."

"Somehow I expected that."

He let out a weak chuckle, wincing slightly as yet more pain shot through his chest. He attempted to sit up, but fell back with a weak cry. Concern flitting across his face, Thunder insisted that his brother relax. The younger twin turned away. "I don't want to. I want to…to…" He grimaced, thinking about the girl. The one who'd hurt her. She was going to pay for that. Turning back to his brother, malice filled his eyes.

"Brother, no."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know what you're thinking. It's not going to happen."

"But she-" he gave up as another wave of pain shot through his chest.

Elsewhere, Ruby was thinking. Thinking about those boys that had managed to hurt her. Being dragged along the ground certainly was painful, but the best part was the shock. Truth be told, Ruby adored pain. It gave her pleasure. It gave her more pleasure if it was someone else's pain, and she didn't self-harm to satisfy herself or anything, but that one boy…the one that electrocuted her…it was the best she'd felt in ages. She knew he was still alive.

Ruby had her own twisted sense of love. If a guy pleasured her without her having to mutilate him, she felt drawn to him. This could then go two ways. Torture or relationship, depending on the boy. Either way, once it was over, the boy would die. This was how Ruby worked, a perpetual loop, beginning once more for the blood of Lightning.

Thunder stayed with his twin until it appeared he was asleep and for a little while longer after that. He joined the other Titans in the main room. Robin and co still hadn't returned. Maybe they caught the girl, maybe they didn't.

Ruby sat in her comfy chair in her lounge. Most people would kill for a place like this. She actually did the deed. The actual owners were rotting under the flower beds in the garden. A web camera sat in front of her on a desk, recording her message. "When you get this, listen to everything I have to say, verstehen Sie? I want to meet you and that first group of 'heroes' I met before you once more. Attached to this message is not only this video, but co-ordinates as well. Those well enough to attend will meet me there. If nobody shows at the date and hour attached, there will be no deal, just a broken city and you'll get all the blame. Toodles." She attached the video and all the necessary information to a simple E-mail sent from the boy that used to live there's address labelled 'Important Message Concerning Fate Of City'.

Finally the Titans returned with their injuries. Raven treated them as best she could but they were still unsteady and of low spirits. They noticed they had a message and opened it up. It was simple enough, and short, getting quickly to the point and kicking up a thin layer of morbid anticipation.

"So what does she mean," Kid Flash asked, leaning over the edge of the sofa, "'Just a broken city'?"

"I don't know." Robin replied, narrowing his eyes. "Whatever it is, she isn't going to get the chance to put that into action."

**((Sorry it's so short...it only took this long because I've been trying to make it longer, but this is all I can put into this chapter without giving away bits of the next one. I wrapped it up too quickly and then sat on it for months trying to lengthen it because I knew people would be dissatisfied and agh.))**


	6. The meeting

It looked like a warehouse. The building was empty but for a few rats and crates. The Titans there kept wary eyes out for the girl. Instead, a boy stepped out. He had almost pink skin and long red hair, and was dressed in gold-coloured clothing. He was holding an old-fashioned torch, by the looks of things. He gestured with his head for the Titans to approach. They did so, prepared to fight at any moment. Instead, he turned and let them through a door. It was a well-concealed door and even took the young man himself a little time to locate it. The door led down into a seemingly underground tunnel. It was smoothly cut with no visible supports.

The tunnel seemed to go on for an age. The Titans were all wary of attack, but none came before they reached the tunnel's end. They stepped out into a bright light that couldn't possibly be natural. There were flaming torches everywhere. Ruby Dagger stood, exchanging sharp words with a white-haired girl. They both glanced over briefly and smiled, and the Dagger walked towards the gathered heroes, arms wide open. "So glad you could come. No bug-zappers, I see. And you've met my associate, Fire. Phoenix. Doesn't speak English...or anything else. I'm not sure which one to call him, but he doesn't mind either." She gestured back to the other girl, who was following something it seemed only she could see with her eyes. "That's Ice. She's nuts. Basically, I own them."  
The pink boy's hair suddenly erupted in flame as his cheeks went red, his foot stamped and his fists clenched.  
"Okay, fine. I own Ice. Fire owns himself." She sighed and walked towards them. "I just want to discuss a little something. I don't want to take over your precious city or exterminate your population, no matter how fun I find that. Nah, I just want to have a good time."  
Robin narrowed his eyes beneath that mask of his. "I don't know what you're expecting me to say, but-" He cut off as a jet of fire and ice came for the Titans, who promptly scattered. With Kid Flash there, at least they'd have some trouble defeating all the heroes. Even so, the fight had begun.

Lightning pushed himself to the edge of his bed, wincing, letting out the slightest grunt of pain as he tried to heave himself up. He couldn't bring himself to just lie there, no matter how hurt he seemed. It certainly was a surprise to see how empty the tower appeared to be. He leaned over the back of the sofa and thought for a moment. Jinx was still there somewhere, that much he knew. Beast Boy and Starfire as well, most likely. None were in the main room, however. He stood before the computer and pushed a few keys experimentally. Considering how little experience he had with technology, he found the message Ruby sent pretty quickly and soon had the co-ordinates. A simple raid of a medicine cabinet rewarded him with painkillers for his chest, so he could concentrate fully on the task at hand. His powers were working fine and his only other business was to sneak out unseen.

Easier said than done. Even though only three others were present, once someone noticed the message had been brought back up onto the screen, which had previously been blank, they were looking for him. Well, not just him. Some others were on the search list. In fact, everyone except Starfire was being searched for by someone else. Ah, suspicion. Lightning decided he hated it. He could hear names being called as he walked casually through the tower. He tried to make a simple way to an exit he knew, but naturally got lost. By the time he finally reached the exit, there stood Beast Boy. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
"Good to see you feel better."  
"Thank you, green one."  
"You want to go outside?"  
"Just to get a little fresh air."  
"Dude, you live in fresh air."  
"Exactly. Being inside has always felt...odd."  
The changeling thought for a moment. "Mind if I come with?"  
There was a moment's hesitation.  
"Dude, I'm going after that crazy slut. You're either in or you're out."  
Lightning nodded with a slight smirk. "I am in."  
"C'mon then!"

Fire wiped the sweat off his brow. "Gotta admit that was tough." He said in a low, gruff voice. The girls looked at him in surprise.  
"He spoke..." Ruby mumbled.  
"I learn." He responded, checking how well they had bound the Titans. The point of these bindings was that they could escape, giving the three more sport. That was the true reason they wanted them here. The clawed redhead made her way casually up the tunnel, sealing the door behing her. With any luck, her elemental minions would text her when the Titans had freed themselves. She didn't realise she wasn't alone in there until something large and furry hugged her from behind. It was actually hugging her. She struggled but had little wriggle room, meaning her claws weren't as effective as she had hoped.  
"Let go of me!"  
Lightning stood out in front of them, arms raised, electricity flowing. "He shan't."  
The girl rolled her eyes. "Seriously? This is the best they could do? You two are their back up?"  
The elemental glared. "We are successful, are we not?"  
She appeared to think about it for a moment or two. "No. You aren't." She nodded to a point behind him. He turned and something hit him in the face. He wasn't sure what when he stumbled. There was a scream behind him as someone ran to Ruby's aid. It came to him then. A block of ice had hit him.

Now how had Fire and ice gotten up here so fast, she wondered? Were some below already awake. She gestured lazily to the blonde and smirked. "That's the one I like. Not attractive, I admit, but my, he is my type."  
Fire pulled a face. Ruby disgusted him. He only let her stay in his cave because she was stronger than him. She left the shapeshifter to her fiery companion and walked on towards the taller boy, still speaking about what she liked about him as she went about her business.

Fire wasn't a difficult assailant for beast Boy to face. He was clumsy with his strikes, cocky and slow to react. It had mostly been the unpredictable girls who had taken down the previous adversaries. The girls were, for the most part, insane. Unpredictable was their forte. When the changeling looked up, the redhead was nowhere to be seen. She had taken a baseball bat out of a box from one of the corners, and now she was trying to catch the yellow elemental unawares, waiting for him to come close enough to her hiding place as he battled her icey companion. She darted out of her hiding place and BB spotted her at once. "Lightning! Look out!" He called, but when Lightning turned, the bat hit him. Beast Boy let out a roar of fury and charged her as a bull. She tried to flip out the way but was unsuccessful. Maybe if she didn't wear high heeled shoes. She slammed painfully into the wall and groaned. Ice was singing some off-key German song. Something struck the shapeshifter from behind and he fell. He felt something being tied around his wrists and then he was hit again, by what felt like a boot, and slipped out of consciousness.

_Dear fabulous readers who encouraged me to continue this: This was originally not going to end as it will now. It was originally supposed to have a happy ending, never include Fire or Ice and be kept relatively PG...my apologies, but the next chapter will contain idealogically sensitive material, and if you or someone you know has been affected by sexual assault...stay away from my final chapter._


	7. About Hannah Hart

His vision was blurry when he woke up. The room was a disgusting shade of pink and he felt cold. Too cold. He tried to wrap his arms around his skinny frame, only to find they were shackled above his head. Suddenly, he felt sick. He tugged at the shackles, but he couldn't get free. Next he noticed his clothes were missing. He had been fooled by the thin, pink material wrapped around his body, like a silk cocoon blanket. There was a giggle from the foot of the bed. Why was he on someone's bed? Last he remembered was Dagger and Fire knocking him out...

"You might notice something around your wrists. I wish they could have had a sweeter touch to them, but Slade uses them to keep our powers at bay when we're misbehaving. Only way I could make this safe for me."

He craned his neck and gasped. He was shackled to the Ruby Dagger's bed, and she stood at the foot in lingerie. He tried again to free his wrists. This woman was not someone he wanted to be helpless before. She sauntered over and mounted his waist.

"What are you doing?" He asked through gritted teeth. She giggled again.

"Come on, it's no secret I'm...intrigued by you." She slowly peeled away the blanket. His eyes widened and he tried to shock her, but nothing happened. He felt her hands on him and began kicking. "Stop touching me!" He shrieked. "Let me go!"

She blocked his screams with a kiss. Wisely, she kept her tongue in her own mouth. He continued to scream. To kick. He was trying to get her away. Her hands were still down there, where he wanted her furthest from. She was heavier than he was, and stronger. So much stronger. He was weak. And he was terrified. Ruby suddenly swung herself off him and he gave a sigh of relief. That relief quickly turned to panic. She was naked now. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt her straddle him again.

"Please...please...please don't..."

"I never thought I'd hear you plead, boy."

"You're a psychopath."

"I love pain, bug-zapper. The more you kick, the hotter I get."

He retched. Okay, he was going to be sick, he knew it. He forced himself to remain still. "Go away." Maybe if he kept still, this wouldn't happen. He felt her tongue on his cheek, and he felt her...no...God, please, no. He tried again to struggle, but she countered by attempting to pin his legs with her own.

"Please! Stop! Don't! Please!"

"This was destined to happen from the moment we met." She told him. She wouldn't say another thing for the whole sordid event. He screamed and swore, struggled as best he could and cried for help. No-one came. There wasn't even the slightest sign anyone heard him. He screamed until his throat was so sore he could no longer.

He was left alone in the pink room. He was cold and tears flooded down his cheeks. No more struggling. It was all over and there was no point. He had failed to defend himself, and now he felt he was nothing. What had just happened? That could not have seriously happened. Never in a million years. Surely. He felt bile rise in his throat and tried to sit up before he threw up. All that ended up doing was getting his sick on his arm before he collapsed back down at the edge of the see-through stain. Things probably couldn't get worse. He began to black out again. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Three supers stood guard by the bound titans. Only two captives were conscious. Neither were struggling. Possibly because one of the guards was holding a gun. Fire and Ice were now joined by a slender girl whose name was yet to be given. Quite frankly, Beast Boy and Thunder didn't care. The changeling had told Thunder that Lightning was there, and both him and the Dagger were missing. All the elemental cared about was knowing his brother was safe. None of the guards seemed willing to divulge his whereabouts, but the pink-skinned boy clearly knew. Of course, he was the one that didn't speak. After a few shared glances with the girl with purple skin, he sighed.

"I do not condone this, Rain."

There was silence. The girl did not respond.

Thunder spoke, saying something that was along the lines of pretty much everything else he had said before. "Just tell me what that witch has done to my brother!"

Fire and Rain looked away. Ice had been looking at the ceiling for a pretty long time.

"If we lift a finger against her, we're dead." Rain mumbled.

Fire was trying to think of a delicate way to put it. "She's a disgusting person who does disgusting things when she isn't killing. Killing is okay, causing pain is okay, but some things still make me shudder..."

The two titans looked confused. In the distance, the sound of stiletto boots echoed through the hollow tunnels. The pyromaniac dropped his weapon and walked off, as if he simply couldn't be bothered any longer.

In actual fact, he had gone into Ruby's room with a key. The key to the shackles. He carefully freed up the electrical elemental's wrists and located his clothes, or most of them at least, and put them at the foot of the bed. Now, perhaps some would at this point misjudge him, but Fire would never again offer even the slightest bit of help to any heroes bar family members. He was only undoing these bonds because rape had to be where he drew the line. He was fine with killing, but he preferred to make it quick and simple. He didn't like drawing out another's suffering. The electrical elemental would never know the fiery one had tried to set him free.

As, when Lightning awoke, Fire was gone. His wrists were free, though. Things seemed a little shaky. He dressed quickly and hurried out, wiping his eyes and trying to pretend the smell of sick didn't linger on his shoulder. The Dagger didn't seem to be nearby.

The Titans found it rather suspicious how easily they had managed to escape. They had been made aware their honorary was hidden there somewhere. Beast Boy and Thunder had realised what the villain was doing, but had not told another soul. How could they? How would they say it? Lightning most likely overpowered the girl anyway. If it really did happen, he would tell in time...right? The Titans walked with distances between them to make it easier to fight if and when need came. Ruby fell in at the back. Just her against all of them gave her little chance, but she was cocky. Oh how she loved her fights. Heck, winning the last one had only been pure luck.

Now, with so many people there on one side, the fight became a little hectic. This humble narrator quickly lost track. I remember Ruby finding she had no room for her fancy manoeuvres in such a tight corridor. There was this really fun and somewhat iconic part towards the end when Ruby spun to avoid a punch, only to make direct contact with a pair of emerald green eyes.

_Contact._

Suddenly there was no control over her own body, and she simply stood as Thunder slammed his fist into her jaw. Jericho was behind Thunder, out of Ruby, in seconds. A door opened to the side and there were spins, people ready for another fight, but what occurred instead was a hug. Lightning had been exploring, ready to blast anything to oblivion, but when he saw the other Titans, saw his brother, he powered down and made a line straight for his brother.

_I know the ending seems a little meh, but it's supposed to be that way. It's supposed to give an illusion in the mind's eye of chaos. Then hope._


End file.
